Red Hearts
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Amazing Red needs some love. Hot one shots staring Amazing Red. Yaoi. First Chapter: Red and Shannon Moore
1. Red and Shannon

AN: I don't own TNA or any of its wrestlers.

Red pulled his boots on while sitting on a bench. He stood up and bent over to lace them up, trying to break in his new ring pants. They felt a little tight and he needed to loosen them up before going into the ring tonight. He out one leg up on the bench and gunted, bending over, pulling the strings of his boot tight, tieing the laces and adjusting his pants so the strings were covered. He repeated the process with the other boot, grunting again. He decided he'd do some stretches to get the pants to adjust to him.

As soon as he bent over for a toe touch, lo and behold, someone walked into the locker room. Red heard a squeak from behind him and quickly stood up straid and turned around, his face living up to his name.

Shannon Moore stared, already in his ring gear, silver pants, that spiked fuzzy jacket, his face tinted with a little pink under all that make-up.

"New pants?" Shannon asked, looking away.

"Um, yeah..." Red said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, yeah. I know how that goes. I had mine on earlier back at the hotel," He said, cracking open a fresh bottle of water he had in his hand, taking a drink. "I almost didn't wear these because Jeff was making fun of me."

"Why? They look good." Red said, half looking at Shannons rear as he walked to a wall of lockers and opened one, setting the water bottle inside.

"Really?" Shannon asked then chuckled. "Jeff said they made my hips and ass look girly."

"Um..." Red was blushing again. "Well, maybe a little bit, but everything else makes up for it and more." Red tried not to stare at Shannon, though since Shannon had mentioned his ass, Red wanted so badly to look. He went back to stretching to try and get his mind off of the other male in the room, but his mind wasn't cooperating. As he stretched, he found himself thinking about some of Shannons matches he'd seen in the past.

Shannon was an amazing wrestler. He could do things that put some of the other men in the company to shame, he was graceful, almost sexual with his flips and kicks and he had a very commanding pressence.

Red had never thought he'd find himself attracted to another man, well, once he had, but it was a few years ago and he had been dinking so he didn't count that. But Shannon, oh Shannon. That man was beautiful, graceful, unique. He had a feminine face and when he stood, he sometimes cocked his hip to the side in a feminine way if he wasn't thinking about it. His arms and torso were well defined and strong.  
Red found himself letting a small moan pass his lips as his half-hard length rubbed against his tight pants. A fantasy took over his mind as he thought about Shannon walking up behind him and grabbing his hips, pulling him back as Shannon pressed against him, dry-humping, ginding on him.

The locker room door opening and slamming snapped him out of his fantasy as his head turned in the direction of the noise, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Thats some fucking bullshit..." Matt Morgan muttered as he stalked up to his locker and pulled it open. Shannon stepped aside, closing his own locker. He put the bottle to his lips and took another drink. He licked his lips after he swallowed the water.

"See ya out there, Red." Shannon gave the other a friendly pat on the shoulder before walking out of the dressing room. Red jumped and found himself blushing. He looked around and watched Shannon leave, admiring the others ass as he left the room. Red let out a tiny moan before looking around. He whimpered under his breath. He scurried out of the room, not wanting to be horny in the same room as an angry Matt Morgan. Infact, he didn't want to be horny at all, not when a man had caused it. Especially not when a man had caused it a few minutes before a match.

He stood in the hall, cursing softly under his breath, jumping from foot to foot, even slapping his face a couple of times. Mick Foley walked by, he'd been looking for Jeff Jarett as the two of them had a cut scene to film. When he saw Red, he stopped for a second and stared, but shook his head and decided to ignore it and keep looking for Jeff.

After his match, Red was in a hurry to get out of the arena. He needed time to think and a drink to help. He hopped in his car, still in his ring gear, forsaking a shower to have a drink at a local bar.

Once there Red ordered a few shots and downed them, then a beer, the bartender asking him for his ID. He took it and sat in a dark corner, nursing it as he watched girls dance. He found his eyes strayng to a few of the guys. None of them really kept his attention. He silently reasured himself that he was straight, and his attraction to Shannon was purely due to the fact that Shannon had a feminine face.

About an hour and three beers later Shannon and Jeff sauntered in, heading straight to the bar. Red almost missed Jeff, always forgetting that the other had cut his hair, but Shannon was unmistakable.  
Shannon wore the silver ring pants and a mesh shirt, barely covering the hard muscles rippling under the taut skin.

Red swore, looking away. He tried to ignore their presence in the bar, but it was so hard because almost everyone focused on them. Shannon politely declined womens offers to dance and nursed a dark drink as he watched Jeff dance with guys and girls alike. Downing the rest of his beer, Red jumped up and walked over to Shannon. He glared at a girl sitting on the barstool next to him. She quickly jumped up and walked away.

"Hey, Shannon." Red said, proud of himself for not slurring his words.

"Jon!" Shannon cheered upon looking over his shoulder. He spun around to face Red and smiled brightly at the younger man. "So this is where you ran off to in such a hurry, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, I had some thinking to do." Red answered sheepishly.

"About what?" Shannon asked.

"It's... ah, it's nothing..." Red said, again starting to blush.

"Wanna dance?" Shannon asked, setting his drink down, suddenly grinning like a maniac.

"Um?" Was all Red could manage. Was Shannon making fun of him? Could Shannon tell he was tipsy and was going to take advantage of him? Why did that thought turn him on?

"Come on, it'll be fun. Give the girls a little show?" Shannon said with a wink. Shannon was using him to get girls? For some reason that made no sense. Why not use Jeff? Well, if Shannon was going to use him, he figured, he'd use Shannon a bit himself.

"Sure!" Red said, smiling bightly.

"Great!" Shannon cheered, getting up. He put his hand on Reds shoulder and led him to the dance floor.

Once there, Shanon rested his arms across Red's shoulders, smiling down at the other. Red nervously put his hands on the others hips. Shannon started to sway to the beat of the music Red normally found annoying, but with Shannon dancing against him the way he was, it was the most magical thing he'd ever experienced. Shannon pulled Red closer, gringing against his hip, slipping around behind him. Shannons hands slid down his back and moved around to Reds hips.

Reds breathing became laboured as Shannon pressed his chest against his back and leaned in, his chin digging into his neck. Red let a breathy sigh pass his lips as Shannon blew out a soft breath in his ear.  
"Lift your arms," Shannon instructed.

Red did as told and Shannon started exploring his body with his hands. It was so sensual, sending Reds heartbeat into overdrive, his bloodpressure rising. He was trying his damnedest not to get an erection in a public place.

"Shannon..." He whimpered, leaning back, turning his head towards the man behind him. God, he wanted so badly to kiss those black painted lips that grinned down at him. Shannons hands wandered down to his thighs, dangerously close to his growing problem. "Ah! Shannon!" He whimpered, pressing back against the other, genuinely surprised to find the other had a bulge of his own, pressing against those tight silver pants. Red craned his neck, leaning up, trying to press his lips against Shannons, but at the last second, Shannon pulled back. "Don't... Tease..." Red whimpered.

"I didn't know you were into guys, Jon," Shannon whisered into Reds neck.

"Me either." Red honestly answered, pressing back hard, his desire driving his actions.

"Want to go back to the hotel?" Shannon asked, nipping at Reds neck. His voice was low, husky, lust filled.

"Yes," Red said simply, turning around, wrapping his arms around Shannons shoulders. He pulled Shannon down into a kiss. Shannon kissed back, invading the younger mans mouth with his tongue. Shannon was the first to pull back.

"I need to go tell Jeff." Shannon said, kissing his way along Reds jaw. Shannon pulled Red close and pushed through the crowd of people dancing around Jeff. Jeff and Shannon exchanged a few words, dancing the entire time, Shannon rubbing up on Red. Jeff grinned and nodded, looking at Red. Red suddenly felt nervous.

Shannon drug Red from the club and they hailed a cab. The cab driver rolled his eyes as the two kids fell into the back of his cab, kissing on each other. Suddenly, the two couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The cab driver asked where they wanted to go, and Shannon muttered the name of he hotel against Reds lips. The driver sighed and drove the horny, necking teens to their location. Once there, Shannon fished around in his tight pockets and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, throwing it in to the driver, before leading Red up to his room.

Shannon swiped his key card in the door and opened it, pushing Red through. Red watched in amazement as Shannon took off the mesh shirt, kicking the door shut at the same time. Red felt weak. He was a little bit scared, but far too excited to care. Red took off his own shirt, one of his "'Nuff said" shirts, and threw it on the floor. He backed up a little bit as Shannon approached him, growling. Shannon pushed Red backwards roughly. Red yelped, thinking he was going to hit the floor. He was surprised when he hit the soft bed. Shannon was on top of him shortly, clawing at his pants, looking absolutely feral.

"Jon..." He said, pulling Reds pants down. Red kicked them off along with his boots. Shannons hands were all over him, he almost couldn't take it. Shannons hands were surprisingly soft yet rough in their actions. Shannons hand wrapped around his length and tugged, making Red buck desperately.

"Shannon!" He called out, arching his back whimpering. Shannon kissed down his neck, over his collar bone and down his chest, nibbling on one of the others nipples. "Fuck!" Red cried out when Shannon bit down. Shannon worked his way down Reds body, kissing and suckling, leaving tiny red welts, working his hand over the others shaft the entire time.

Red screamed when Shannon took the head of his shaft in his mouth. Shannon sucked lightly, moving his hand down between Reds legs. He pressed a finger at the tight pucker and thats when Red started to panic. The pleasure of Shannon suckling on his cock was intense and wonderful, but the pressure of the finger worried him.

"W-wait! Stop..." As soon as he said that, Shannon ceased all movement, removing his lips from the others cock, looking up at Red.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I... I've never, um, you know... Right?" He said, looking insanely embarassed, finding it hard to breathe. Shannon smiled softly and gave one last lick to Reds cock, making the other moan before standing up, sitting on the bed beside him.

"I found myself a virgin?" Shannon asked, pulling red close, laying down beside him, cradling him in his arms, ignoring the painful pulsing between his legs.

"An ass virgin..." Red admitting, feeling a bit guilty for some reason.

"Am I being too rough?" Shannon asked, rubbing Reds arm.

"No, it's not that, I'm just... I..." Shannon moved his hand down to Reds hip where he gently caressed the soft skin, slowly moving back towards his cock.

"Just what?" Shannon asked, his words soft, as he took Reds hard shaft into his hand.

"Oh, oh... fuck... I, I'm... I'm a little scared." Red whimpered, bucking into Shannons hand.

"Of what?" Shannon asked, spreading Reds legs a little.

"That it will hurt." Red whispered.

"If you are stretched it wont hurt that much, and yeah, you will be a little sore tomorrow, but I promise I will make you feel good..." Shannon said softly as he moved his hand from Reds cock, down to his tight pucker where he pressed his finger against it. "Can I?" He asked, kissing Reds neck. Red nodded silently and spread his legs a little more so Shannon had access.

Shannon pressed his finger in, taking in the wonderful sounds Red was making. He pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle, using his free hand to rub Reds shoulder and comfort him. He slowly pushed his finger the rest of the way in. By the time he got his finger in, Red was panting again.

"Does it hurt?" Shannon asked, nibbling on Reds ear.

"No..." Red breathed. "It feels... kind of...-" Reds words ended with an intense moan and a buck of his hips. He started to squirm. "Oh, Shannon, fuck, Shannon! What are you doing to me?" He demanded to know with his eyes rolled back in his head, his mouth open as he desperately gasped for air, trying to find composure through the almost unbearable pleasure coursing through him as Shannon curled and straightened out his finger inside of him.

Shannon chuckled before pressing another finger in along side the first, stretching him, Reds velvet insides spasming against the intruding digits.

"Oh, fuck me, that feels so good..." Red whimpered. Shannon chuckled again.

"I need to stretch you a little bit more first, baby."

A tingly feeling prickled across Red's skin at the pet name. He moaned again, wincing when a third finger forced it's way inside of him.

"Shannon, that hurts a little..." Red said, trying to shift his hips and allieviate the pain.

"Because you're so tense. Relax, baby, just relax." Red forced himself to relax for a second, and when he did, Shannon shoved three fingers inside of him and sought out his prostate. When Red screamed in pleasure, Shannon rubbed the spot over and over again. Red was screaming and couldn't controll the words falling from his lips.

"Please, please, please, oh fuck, oh, please, Shannon, fuck, Shannon!" Red pushed back against the fingers, reaching down to touch himself. Shannon pulled his fingers out slowly and Red whimpered.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, standing up, taking off his pants and boots.

"Yes... Please?" Red asked, stroking himself lightly. Red lay back on his back, spreading his legs, looking up at Shannon who was stroking his own hard length looking at Red like he was a piece pf meaat. Shannon walked over to his back and Red gave him a curious look. "What are you doing?" Red asked.

"Getting some lubricant. My cock is a little bigge than my fingers, silly." Shannon said with a small smile as he dug through his bag. He uncapped the tube and slicked up his cock, dropping the tube and cap on top of his things. He climbed in the bed and lifted Reds legs, placing them around his waist. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I want you, Shannon." Shannon shivered at Reds words. He swore under his breath looking down at the sweet young thing beneath him. His cock throbbed at the others innocence and eagerness. He wanted to pound him into the matress.

Shannon took a hold of his cock and lined himself up with Reds pucker.

"Last chance to back down." Shannon warned, growling a bit, trying to keep himself from ramming into the other.  
"Shannon, please! Fuck me!"

Shannon moaned out loud at Reds words and slammed in, no longer able to controll himself. Red screamed and jerked his hips. He mumbled incoherently, whimpering as Shannon pounded into him, looking down at him with a feral look, his eyes dark, glinting dangerously. Red whimered when Shannon licked his lips.

"Shannon..." Red whimpered.

"Fuck!" Shannon moaned, and stopped moving. "Are you ok?" He asked. His cock was throbbing so hard and he just wanted to have his way with the sweet young latino man beneath him.  
Red was panting, and shifting his hips.

"It's... It's so big... Can you find that spot again... Please, Shannon?" Shannon shuddered and moaned.

"Yeah, hold on to me." Red did as told, wrapping his arms around Shannons shoulders. Shannon burried his face in Red's neck, nipping and kissing as he thrust and shifted, thrusting again, trying to find the sensitive spot inside the other.

When Red meaned and threw his head back, Shannon knew he'd found it. He licked his lips and braced himself on the bed before thrusting into Red, gyrating his hips against the other, making Red moan and whimper, even press back against him, trying to get the other deeper.

"Hows that feel, baby?" Shannon asked, cradling Reds head with one of his hands.

"Amazing..." Red admitted shyly, he leaned up and puckered his lips. Shannon took the hint and pressed his lips to Reds, sweetly at first, then it turned rough when Red playfully nipped at Shannons tongue. Red moaned, loving the feeling of being filled and plundered. "Mmm!" Red moaned into Shannons mouth, crying out and breaking the kiss when Shannon wrapped his hand around Reds own hand on his shaft. Shannon moved Reds hand up and down his own length, Making Red moan and writhe, his legs curling around Shannon, pulling the other in to him deeper.

"Fuck, baby, I'm about to cum..." Shannon said. "You're so tight, I can't take this much longer..."

"Me either. Please! Just a little more!" Red pleaded. Shannon removed Reds hand and stroked Red himself hard and fast. Red whimpered, moaned and arched his back. "Ah..." Reds face was contorted in pleasure as he dig his nails into Shannons back. "Shannon!" He screamed as he came, his seed splattering their chests. Shannon continued to thrust into the spasming hole while Red moaned. He came shortly after, throwing his head back. Both clutched to each other as they rode out their orgasms.

"That felt so... Amazing..." Red whispered.

"Yeah?" Shannon asked, pulling out and laying down beside the other. He wrapped on arm around the lightly dozing latino boy. "Maybe we should do it again sometime."

With that, Red fell asleep with a smile on his face.

AN: Hey y'all! I felt like Red needed some love! He is the hottest thing EVAR. I will be working on HELP ME soon if I get another chance to use a friends computer since mom broke mine. Well, ja ne! Love y'all!


	2. Red and Kazerian

This pairing: Red and Kazerian! Enjoy!

Jon was walking around the ring, pushing against the ropes, testing them for which ones would be the best to jump off of for his match later. He turned around to look across the ring, only to bump into Kazerian.

"O-oh, hey Kaz..." He said, blushing slightly, embarassed for not noticing the other before he ran into him.

"That's alright, Jon..." Kazerian said with a wicked grin. He placed his hand on Reds cheek, lightly caressing him. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" He asked.

"N-no," Red stuttered again. He'd thought he was the only one there besides the setup crew.

"Good... Now, what are you doing here all by yourself?" At the question, Red suddenly got a jolt of bravery.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I was hoping I'd find some sweet young thing like you all by their lonesome that I could prey on for a little while." Red couldn't tell if he was joking or not. The hand went down to his neck, teasing the fine hairs there. Red whimpered, turning his head away, biting his lip. "I was kind of hoping for a woman, but you're almost as pretty as one..."

When Red looked up he noticed how Kazerians lips were curled up in a wicked smile. He couldn't tell if the other was joking or not, but something about that devious, toothy grin made him shake. He turned to run away, but ran into the ropes. He whimpered as Kazerian stepped up behind him, pressing his body fully against the smaller one.

Red couldn't help but admit that he was more than a little turned on by Kazerian, but they were in the middle of the ring for Christs sake! Sure, there were only a few stage hands milling about, but that was more than enough reason not to do what he was doing.

"A...Are you going to rape me?" Red whimpered.

"Honey, I'm hurt. I'm not going to rape you..." Kazerian purred, running his hands over Reds sides before moving them under his shirt, and up, to tease the others nipples. "I am going to make you perfectly willing, though..." He said before nipping at the others neck.

Red whimpered, shifting nervously from foot to foot as his erection grew, pressed against his jean shorts. He gasped when Kazerians hand moved down, over his junk, cupping it, rubbing rather roughly.

"It feels like you want it." Kazerian said. Red gripped the top rope hard.

"I... I do, just not... not here..." He whimpered, pushing back against Kazerian, making the other growl posessively.

"Why not? In the ring is one of the sexiest places to fuck," He punctuated the word with a thrust of his hips, grinding a trapped erection against Reds all too willing ass. Kazerian put his hands on the ropes beside Reds so the other could see just how much bigger than him he was. "The rush of possibly being caught makes the orgasms so intense..." Both men moaned as Kazerian rubbed on Red, his eyes closing before he sunk his teeth into the others neck.

Red jumped and cried out at the penetrating teeth.

"Don't... I have a match later..." Red whined.

"Mmm, but you make it so tempting... I want to mark you up..." Kazerian whispered, his tongue darting out to lick the abused flesh.

"Just... please..." Red was trembling.

"Do you want me?" Kazerian barely breathed, moving his hands back to Reds front, unbuttoning his pants, slipping one inside.

"Yes!" Red cried, thrusting his hips.

"Right here?" He asked, groping the other on the outside of his boxers.

"Yes!"

"Right now?" The hand slipped into the boxers, wrapping his fingers around the hard shaft.

"Yes, please!" Red whined, hating himself for disolving into such a pitiful, needy mess.

"Drop your pants and get on your knees." Kazerian instructed.

Red did as told and got on the ground, holding onto the bottom rope for suppoort.

"You look good with your pants around your knees. I'm thinking..." He trailed off, kneeling down. "That your ass should match your name." And with that he gave Reds ass a hard, full, open-palmed slap.

Both men moaned.

"God, my hand almost covers your whole ass... So tiny," He said, rubbing his hand over the firm, round globes, "So sexy..." He said, parting the cheeks with two fingers, watching the hole clench. He pressed his middle finger in, forcefully, not stopping when Red grimaced. "So tight..." He growled. "Fuck, I can't wait to be inside you." He said, thrusting the finger in deeper, crooking it, slapping his other hand over Reds mouth when he screamed. "I found it, did I?" Kazerian asked with a grin. He pressed another finger in. Reds eyebrows knitted as he whimpered into the hand. The two fingers stretched and curled, brushing his prostate every few thrusts. "Imagine how that will feel when it's my cock."

Red whined, gripping the rope harder, resting his chin on the second rope.

A third finger soon entered him, and sent Red thrashing, pushing back against the fingers, rocking, desperately needing more of the sensation. He was sweating, whimpering and needy. He whimed, whimpered and licked Kazerians hand. Kazerian took his hand away from Reds mouth and pushed his head down, catching his throat on the rope, cutting off his air supply.

"Trust me," He whispered in the others ear. "I wont let you suffocate. It'll feel good..." Red settled a little, but was still shaking.

Kazerian removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, holding one of Reds hips to steady himself. Red was still struggling, groaning out as best he could when Kazerian rammed into him. Kazerian pulled out and thrust back in – over and over, until Red started to get lightheaded. When Kazerian noticed, he moved his hand from Reds hip to Reds swolen member and began to stroke him, softly at first, sending a tingling feeling all over Reds small body, then roughly, pushing the other to the edge, holding him there, teetering a hairs breadth from falling into oblivion.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Kazerians voice was a faint murmer, a disembodied voice amidst all the pleasure he was feeling and white lined the edges of his vision. He wanted to bed, but he couldn't.

When Kazerian stroked his length, fully, hard, from base to tip with thick fingers, Red couldn't stop himself. His body jerked and he came, spilling his seed all over Kazerians hand and the ring.

Kazerian let up on the back of the others head, letting Red gasp for breath as he pounded the tight ass, grabbing his hips, even with the seed covered hand.

"Oh, fuck, you are so tight. Damn. That felt good, didn't it?" When he didn't get an answer other than Reds panting, he asked again, louder; "Didn't it?!"

"Yes!" Red choked out, clinging to the ropes weakly.

"That's what I thought..." Kazerian said, thrusting one final time, losing himself in the tight, tiny body beneath him. "Fuck, you're beautiful," Kazerian whispered as he came. He pulled out shortly after and jumped up, fixing his pants. He took off his shirt and cleaned off his hand. He proceeded to clean up Red and the ring with his shirt, being careful with the others hip, fearful that he might have bruised it. "I... I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" He asked.

"No, you were right..." Red whispered, still panting a little bit as he stood up, fixing his pants. Kazerian tilted his head to the side, curious. "That was great..." He said, his face living up to his ring name.

"Let me know if your hips start to hurt later. But I suggest taking a shower now, just incase. I was going to take one. Want to join me?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. Kazerians sudden change in attitude was making Red blush even more. Soon, he figured, his whole face and ears would be red.

"Sure," He said, trying to shake off the blush.

AN: Red is now a selectable characater in the drop-down menu! Spread the word! Thanks for reading! I love reviews! Ja ne!


End file.
